Karena Dia Adalah Bintang
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Karena dia adalah bintang, aku semakin cinta pada bintang.... A requested fic from one of Trio HiKaShi, Hira!


Kyahahahay!!! *ketawa nista*

Hiraaa!!! Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya sebelum 10 Maret!! XDDD

Tuh anak balik nge-request pair ini ke aku setelah kukasih challenge... =_= Mohon maaf untuk request2 yang lain, saia belum mewujudkannya, karena tergantung ide dan waktu serta suasana. Jadwal sekolahku benar-benar membuat semangat nulis hilang. Pulang siang, balik lagi sore dan malam harus nyiapin buat pelajaran besoknya, dan ga ada semangat lagi buat ngetik fic. Jadilah, aku nyelesaikan pas weekend.... TT&TT

Dan satu lagi, KiraRuki!! Pair pertama di fandom Bleach!!

Hosh! Tak apalah~

Time for reading!!

* * *

******Karena Dia Adalah Bintang******

.

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

A KiraRuki fanfiction for my bestfriend --one of **H**i**K**a**S**hi Trio, **Hira**.

.

_Italic _fonts mean Kira's PoV

-

-

-

.

Langit malam sedang tersenyum, terbukti dengan bintang-bintang yang tampak cemerlang bertengger di sana, saling tersenyum satu sama lain, kepada temannya, ataupun bagi siapapun yang melihat mereka.

Mungkin itulah dasar pemikiran seorang Izuru Kira --pemuda yang sedang duduk sendirian memandang bintang itu, untuk ikut terus tersenyum mengagumi indahnya para bintang.

Malam telah larut, tidak membuatnya lantas mengantuk dan langsung tidur meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah. Tapi ia lebih memilih memandang bintang.

Karena bintang, adalah sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya berdecak, heran dan takjub dalam sekali waktu, sekaligus memberikannya sebuah impresi akan kehidupannya sendiri --terutama kehidupan kisah-kasih yang lazim untuk remaja sebayanya.

**xxx**

Bintang itu... Selalu jauh kan?

Persepsi yang pastinya dibenarkan oleh semua orang.

Kira juga. Ia setuju di satu sisi. Tapi jika dikatakan "Semua bintang berada di luar angkasa", pasti ia akan menggeleng tak setuju.

"Bintang tak selalu diluar sana," sanggahnya dalam hati. "Bintang juga ada di bumi. Contohnya...."

Ia kembali tersenyum dalam lamunannya, terlihat oleh mata kosongnya, di langit sana ada sebuah bintang yang berkelipan violet --tepatnya seperti batu amethyst yang anggun.

Tentu bukan bintang sebenarnya, karena sepanjang fakta yang kita tahu, tak ada satu bintang pun yang berwarna violet --sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan para ahli.

Tapi itu adalah kilau bayang seorang gadis muda, sebuah bintang yang dekat dengannya, namun pesimis bisa ia raih.

**xxx**

Melakukan semuanya sendiri, membereskan kamar, pakaian, dan segala hal kecil lain, pekerjaan wajib seorang pelajar yang lebih memilih tinggal di _kost_ untuk menyambung ilmunya daripada bersama orang tua.

Kira bukanlah siswa yang kaya. Ia hanya remaja sederhana yang berkesempatan menambah pengalamannya dalam ilmu dengan keadaan keluarga seperti itu. Mungkin kemampuan otaknya adalah sesuatu yang harus ia pertahankan untuk eksistensinya di akademi berkelas tinggi itu. Keberuntungan disertai kualitas otak bisa mengantarkannya dari sebuah distrik tak dikenal ke sebuah kota besar yang penuh dengan hal-hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Oke, ia beruntung sekali --karena hal ini jauh lebih baik daripada ia hanya menjadi pekerja rendahan di tempat asalnya, tapi ia juga punya beban. Perlu menahan diri agar tidak tergiur ini-itu seperti teman-temannya yang notabene adalah orang berada. Plus harus selalu belajar supaya ia tidak dikeluarkan dari sana.

Kira memilih untuk tidak tinggal di asrama, karena perhitungan aneh sekolah itu yang ternyata tidak membebaskan biaya asrama. Jadi ia merasa lebih baik jika tinggal di _kost _yang terhitung lebih murah.

Baik, tinggalkan dulu masalah hidup yang membuat pusing. Sekarang waktunya untuk sekolah, Izuru Kira!

Dan Kira pun mengunci pintu kamarnya, pergi beranjak keluar.

**xxx**

Kira berusaha memberi senyum pada setiap orang yang dilaluinya di koridor. Senyum adalah metode mengakrabkan diri, pikirnya. Ia masih perlu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan ini, meski sudah setengah tahun lewat ia jalani.

"Eh, dia datang, dia datang!" pekik beberapa siswa. Yang mendengar dan memiliki ketertarikan pada hal itu segera menengokkan kepalanya.

Kira tahu, pasti itu.

Seorang gadis mungil turun dari mobil mewah hitam mengkilat.

Bisa ditebak, primadona sekolah. Kira ikut menengok, dan menampakkan sedikit senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Gadis itu berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tapi seseorang di mobil itu tiba-tiba membuka kaca hitam yang menutupinya, memanggil gadis itu kembali.

Sang gadis terpaksa berbalik. Lalu laki-laki yang berada di dalam mobil itu membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum kecut dan segera berlari setelah pembicaraan itu dirasanya cukup untuk didengarkannya.

Kira berbisik di tengah kekagumannya, "Nah, itulah bukti kalau tak semua bintang ada di angkasa, bukan, Rukia-san?" pandangnya pada Rukia. Gadis --yang menurut gosip, adalah gadis terkaya di sekolah itu, teman sekelasnya yang begitu jarang bicara dengannya.

**xxx**

Malam telah lewat dari jam sembilan, ya, lagi-lagi Kira tak mau memejamkan matanya --dan parahnya, ia tidak mau pulang. Lagipula lingkungan sekolah belum ditutup karena masih ada beberapa kelas yang mengikuti pelajaran musik tambahan, jadi ia bebas berkeliaran di dalamnya. Sekolahnya sering mengadakan kegiatan di malam hari --malah mungkin setiap hari.

Di bagian samping aula, ada lapangan kecil yang sering digunakan siswa-siswa untuk beristirahat atau duduk-duduk santai menikmati lingkungan bebas. Dan, tepat, itu adalah tempat yang pas untuk mengamati bintang di malam yang cerah ini. Sebuah lampu taman kecil yang ada di sana ia rasa cukup untuk membantu penglihatannya sekarang.

Kira tersenyum, kemudian duduk dan membuka buku di tangannya. Buku favoritnya, pendeskripsian lebih mendalam mengenai perbintangan. ia bisa mempelajari teori sekligus prakteknya langsung di sini.

Hening, sunyi.

Angin yang berat mulai terasa. Kira tak mau ambil resiko akan kesehatannya di cuaca seperti ini, lebih baik pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk hari esok.

Kira menatap langit sekali lagi, berharap apa yang ia inginkan datang. Bintang jatuh.

Terus terang, ia termasuk segelintir orang yang percaya akan bintang jatuh. Tapi sepertinya, keajaiban dari bintang jatuh tidak akan mampir kepada dirinya.

Baru saja pemuda itu mengangkat kakinya untuk berdiri, Kira merasakan ada sesuatu yang membentur kakinya, disusul beberapa detik kemudian suara jatuh dan ringisan seseorang.

Kira menyipitkan matanya, memperjelas sosok yang terlihat gelap karena minimnya penerangan di sana.

Sebuah permata _amethyst_ tampak berpendar di depan Kira. Pemuda itu tertegun.

Bintang jatuh!!

Ups, bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Bintang yang sangat Kira kagumi sedang berada di depannya, dan terjatuh karenanya.

"Ru-Rukia-san? Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Kira mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang terjatuh di hadapannya.

"Uh, tidak apa, tenang saja," gadis itu --Rukia, tersenyum. Meski samar, Kira dapat melihatnya.

Rukia bangkit, mengibaskan lututnya yang kotor dan terkena rumput. Kira yang merasa bersalah membantunya.

"Ah, aku pasti dikutuk," keluh Rukia.

"Di-dikutuk? Maksud Rukia-san?"

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Aku bolos pelajaran musik."

"Seorang Rukia-san bisa membolos juga?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis, dan duduk di samping Kira. Kira yang awalnya berdiri, secara tak sadar mengikuti Rukia.

"Heh, aku juga manusia. Aku sudah capek."

"Tapi kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Nanti aku ketahuan membolos."

Kira tersenyum masam, ia telah bertanya sesuatu yang bodoh --anggapnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, rasanya ini adalah kali pertama kita berbicara berdua ya?" Rukia menatap Kira.

Kira yang tadi melayangkan pikirannya jauh kesana-kemari tersadar. Kulit wajahnya jadi memunculkan sedikit rona merah ketika matanya menangkap sepasang _amethyst_ sedang menatap dirinya.

"Eh, i-iya... Padahal kita sekelas...."

"Habisnya kulihat kau anak pendiam," pandangan Rukia berputar kepada keadaan langit.

Kira hanya menjawab dengan senyum. Hei, ia berbicara dengan 'bintang'nya?

"Kamu, sedang apa di sini?"

"Hn... A-aku cuma memandangi bintang... Aku suka mereka...."

Rukia tertawa. Kira mengerutkan dahi hingga tatapan matanya yang sendu itu semakin nampak.

"Tidak usah terbata-bata seperti itu. Aku bukan artis atau bintang besar! jadi tak usah gugup, Kira-kun."

"_Kau memang bukan bintang bagi dirimu sendiri. Tapi kau bintang bagiku, Rukia-san." _batin Kira.

"Eh, ya, ya...." Kira bingung bertingkah. Hal itu malah membuat Rukia semakin menertawakan kecanggungannya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku berlebihan. Aku hanya lucu melihatmu yang begitu canggung hanya dengan teman sekelasnya."

"Tenang saja, tak apa. Aku pantas diperlakukan seperti itu," rendah Kira.

"Eh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Maaf kalau kau tersinggung...."

"Tidak apa...."

"Kau senang dengan bintang ya?" Rukia mengalihkan topik.

"Ya. Suka sekali. Mereka indah."

Rukia memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. "Yang di situ bagus," tunjuknya pada sebuah objek dengan pendar agak oranye. "Bintang apa itu?"

Kira tersenyum. "Itu bukan bintang. Dia Planet Mars."

"Bagaimana membedakannya?" tanya Rukia.

"Bintang terlihat berkedip, sedangkan untuk planet yang tampak, cahayanya tetap dan tidak berkedip-kedip."

"Oh... Begitu...." angguk Rukia.

"Nah, bisa kau lihat yang di sebelah sana. Itu adalah bintang Vega."

Rukia mengangguk lagi. "Waw, kau tahu banyak ternyata...."

Kira menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk garisan senyum tipis. "Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui... Bintang itu banyak, dan perlu waktu panjang untuk mengingat serta menghafalnya."

Rukia --untuk ketiga kalinya kembali menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan bawah. Menggangguk paham. Lantas ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, yang dilingkari jam tangan perak yang anggun.

"Ah, sudah pukul setengah sepuluh lewat!! Kelas musik sudah pulang lima belas menit lalu. Ayahku bisa ribut kalau aku terlambat!" kejutnya.

"Ehm... Ya, pulanglah. Hati-hati."

"Err~ ya... Kau juga, jangan terlalu malam. Aku pulang," Rukia mengangkat tas sekaligus menyampirkannya ke bahu. Berlari menyusur gelap hingga menghilangkan dirinya dari mata Kira.

_Oke, malam yang indah, Kira!_

Selangkah lebih maju, mungkin? Selangkah untuk menggapai bintang yang tampak semakin dekat.

**xxx**

"Cassiopeia, Crux, Vela...." suara menggumam, terdengar agak samar. Cahaya yang sedikit redup, ditambah langit yang mulai semakin menjelaskan larutnya malam, adalah kesukaan Kira. Bukan sesuatu yang pelik, dan tak serumit teman-temannya yang begitu menyukai foya-foya sebagai wujud kesenangan.

"Rupanya ini markasmu ya?"

Kira menoleh cepat. Suara yang begitu merdu --setidaknya itu menurut telinganya, memanggilnya dengan senyum.

"Rukia-san?"

"Hehe..." Rukia tertawa jahil, dan duduk di samping Kira.

Ups --sekali lagi, wajah si pemuda ini memanas. Pijar sang bintang cantiklah yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jangan pikir aku bolos lagi!" sanggah Rukia pada Kira --yang dibacanya akan menyiapkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"La-lantas?"

"Ayahku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kota ini, bersama supirku yang menjemputnya sejak tadi siang. Ibuku sedang ada urusan kantor dan baru tiba kira-kira setengah jam lagi. Jadi, tidak ada yang menjemputku."

"Ayah ibumu sibuk sekali...."

"Yah, begitulah. Mau tidak mau aku harus memaklumi. Harus bagaimana lagi?"

"Tapi setidaknya kalian tidak kekurangan uang bukan?"

"Uang bukan segalanya. Aku lebih mengharapkan orang tuaku punya lebih banyak waktu buatku daripada pekerjaan mereka."

"Sudahlah. Syukuri saja apa yang ada pada dirimu sekarang. Kau masih punya teman, bukan?"

Rukia memandang Kira, kagum dengan sisi kedewasaan yang ditunjukkan Kira. Hei, ini waktunya bagi pemuda itu untuk kembali memerahkan pipinya!

"Hnn... Aku bawa ini, benda yang pernah dibelikan ayah saat kami berlibur dulu," Rukia mengalihkan arah pembicaraan, mengeluarkan benda dari tasnya. "Entah ini berguna banyak apa tidak. Aku cuma ingin meminjamkannya padamu yang tampak begitu terobsesi dengan bintang."

"Teropong?"

Rukia mengangkat benda itu, mendekatkannya ke sepasang indra penglihatannya. "Sedikit lebih jelas sih... Nih...."

Kira mengambil teropong tersebut dari uluran tangan Rukia. "Ya! Bintangnya jauh lebih bagus dilihat dari sini!"

Rukia tersenyum. "Ambillah kalau kau suka."

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Buat apa aku bercanda?"

"Te-terima kasih...."

"...Ya, sama-sama."

"Wah, Vela jauh lebih jelas kalau begini!" Kira tersenyum lebar.

"Ve-Vela? Apa itu?"

"Vela itu nama rasi bintang yang sering disalahartikan sebagai rasi Crux, atau rasi Salib Selatan. Agar bisa membedakannya dengan Crux, bisa digunakan rasi Alpha Centauri sebagai penunjuk ke rasi Crux."

Rukia tertegun, "Kau tahu banyak!" kejutnya. "Bisa ceritakan yang lain lagi? Aku suka bintang, tapi hampir tak ada tempat untuk bertanya langsung...."

"Baik. Kita mulai dari yang mana?"

Rukia meletakkan telunjuknya di pelipis, menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu!" tunjuknya.

Kira pun mulai 'berceloteh' pada Rukia. Ini-itu, menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu tentang bintang pada 'sang bintang'.

Ada yang tahu, isi hati mereka? Dan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana?

**xxx**

"Tidak ada yang menjemput lagi?"

"Begitulah. Ayah keluar kota lagi, diantar oleh supir. Ibuku ke tempat nenekku kemarin dan baru pulang besok. Rencananya, supirku baru akan menjemput pukul sembilan," Rukia meringkuk, tunduk.

"Tak apa. Kita masih bisa melihat bintang di sini bukan? Masih ada yang belum kuajarkan kepadamu," Kira mencoba menghiburnya. Meletakkan tangannya ke bahu gadis itu.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"A... Ma-maaf," Kira menjauhkan tangannya.

"Hn... Terima kasih," wajah Rukia sedikit bertambah cerah. Kira tersenyum malu.

"Lihat, Orion tersenyum padamu."

Rukia mengubah pola senyumnya --beralih menjadi senyum kecut.

"Aku kecewa pada bintang."

"Kecewa?!"

**xxx**

Suasana hati Kira yang sebelumnya terasa indah, menjadi sedikit buram karena ucapan gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka jauh. Mereka adalah sesuatu yang indah, tapi tak pernah bisa kugapai," Rukia menerawang.

Kira tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Kau mau menggapai bintang?"

"Kalau ya kenapa? Mereka cantik, bukan?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau. Jangankan menggapai. Mendekati dalam jarak lima puluh juta kilometer pun aku tidak berani. Aku masih mau hidup."

"Err... Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya...."

"Tapi, bagiku mengejar bintang dalam artian bagaimanapun aku tidak mau."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaa... Bagiku bintang itu telah ada di sini?"

"Bi-bintang? Di sini?" Rukia menoleh kesana-kemari. Tampak konyol, mungkin.

"Ehn... Yah, begitulah," wajahnya berubah merah, meski Rukia tak dapat melihatnya. Lampu taman terlalu lemah untuk digunakan sebagai sarana memperhatikan wajah orang lain.

"Bintang?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja," perhatian Kira beralih ke buku tebal, berisi rumus-rumus yang tak dimengerti Rukia.

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku! Kau memberiku tebak-tebakan?"

"Lupakanlah. Bukan hal penting," wajah Kira semakin menggariskan rona merah muda yang semakin menebal.

"Ayo!" perintah Rukia.

"...."

"Atau, kau sedang suka pada seseorang? Dilihat dari caramu bicara dan wajahmu yang sepertinya merah ini...." Rukia mendorong bahu Kira.

"Aku... Malu menceritakannya...."

"Ayolah, tak apa! Kita kan sahabat, aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu!" desak Rukia.

"Err...."

"Jangan cuma begitu saja. Nanti kalau aku sudah dijemput, aku harus bersabar lagi untuk mendengarkan ceritamu, Kira-kun!"

"... Sebegitu inginnya kau tahu itu? Memangnya... Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Eh, itu...."

Oke, ini giliran wajah Rukia yang merona.

_Harus dikatakan sekarang?_

Rukia terdiam.

"Err... Be-begini, Rukia-san...."

"Apa? Kau mau memberitahukannya? Kau suka pada siapa?"

"O-oke. Tapi, kutulis saja ya? Biar kau tebak sendiri di rumah," Kira menggigit bibirnya.

"Baik."

Kira mengambil buku dari tasnya. Lantas merobek bagian tengahnya, dan tampak sedang menulis sesuatu sambil melirik dan membuka-buka buku tebalnya. Rukia membiarkan, dan lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya.

"Nih, bawalah. Jangan dibuka sampai kau tiba di rumah. Dan ini petunjuknya," Kira menyerahkan buku tebal miliknya.

"Hmm... Ya, sampai di rumah baru kubuka. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Kira-kun."

"Bukan masalah," ucap Kira.

**xxx**

Rukia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh menit bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengantuk. Ia lebih tertarik dengan secarik kertas dan sebuah buku yang barusan diberikan Kira.

Rukia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

'Aku suka dengan seseorang bernama....'

Kelima kalimat pertama bisa dibacanya dengan mudah, karena hanya terdiri dari huruf biasa yang lazim. Dan masalah ada pada kalimat selanjutnya, kata kuncinya. Nama orang tersebut.

"Dasar dia. Pakai membuat kode segala. Sebegitu penting dan rahasianya ya?" gumamnya seorang diri.

Rukia mengerutkan dahi.

"Kode apa ini?" katanya, membolak-balikkan kertas itu, berharap bisa segera membaca apa yang dimaksudkan Kira.

Rukia hampir putus asa dengan kode berupa titik-titik yang dihubungkan dengan garis itu. Tapi secara tak sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada buku tebal bersampul biru.

Astronomi, Antara Imaji dan Fakta.

Rukia sejenak melupakan soal kodenya. Lalu membuka-buka buku itu.

Bab 7: Simbol-Simbol Konstelasi Umum.

Tepat pada halaman yang dibuka Rukia itu, tertera tabel dengan simbol rasi bintang beserta keterangan-keterangannya.

"Ini dia!" pekiknya. Lalu mengambil kembali kertas dari Kira yang telah kusut.

"Yang ini... Simbol konstelasi River eridanus...." ucapnya setelah membolak-balik halamannya, mencocokkan dengan gambar yang ada di tabel dengan yang dituliskan Kira.

Terus, hingga kelima simbol gambar itu berhasil ditebaknya.

"River eridanus, Unicorn, Keel, Indian, Altar."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Rukia lagi --bingung. Kelima nama rasi bintang itu telah cocok dengan apa yang digambarkan Kira dan pada bukunya.

"Eh?" Rukia mencorat-coretkan nama-nama itu, dan menemukan bahwa nama depan dari para rasi bintang itu adalah R, U, K, I dan A.

Dirinya?

Diam-diam, Rukia tersenyum simpul dan menuliskan sesuatu lagi....

**xxx**

Kira duduk di tempat biasanya, berselonjor santai sambil mendengarkan lagu --dan tentunya melihat bintang.

Rukia tidak bisa bersamanya, karena hari ini tidak ada gangguan pada penjemputnya, dan ia bisa pulang tepat waktu pada sore hari.

Saat di sekolah tadi, Kira hampir tidak sempat berbicara dengan Rukia karena ia sibuk mengurus kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan organisasi sekolah, berhubung ia adalah salah satu pengurusnya.

Dan Rukia cuma sempat mengembalikan buku miliknya saat pulang sekolah, bersamaan dengan senyum yang tak bisa Kira artikan.

Kira lalu mengambil buku itu, yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas rumput.

Selembar kertas keluar dari dalamnya. Kira membacanya.

Ah, kertas yang diberikannya pada Rukia kemarin.

Kenapa malah dikembalikan? Apa jangan-jangan Rukia menolaknya.

_Tenang Kira. Kau pantas ditolak oleh bintang indah seperti dia._

Kira pesimis. Biar sajalah. Dia mungkin tak bisa berdampingan dengan sebuah bintang secantik gadis itu.

Tapi, ada tulisan di baliknya.

'Oh, begitu...."

Dan --sama seperti sebelumnya. Ada kode berupa titik-titik bersama garis yang menyertai kalimat itu. Kira melakukan hal yang sama. Membuka halaman ketiga ratus lima puluh tujuh. Tabel.

Hercules, Andromeda, Indian. Lalu simbol cinta yang biasa, diikuti rasi Unicorn, Twins, Octant dua kali.

H-A-I, Love U T-O-O.

_Hai? Ya?_

Perlahan Kira tersenyum, puas. Bersama dengan rona merah yang tak bosan mampir ke pipinya.

Bintang... Telah benar-benar digenggamnya.

Di lain tempat, Rukia melakukan hal yang sama... Tersenyum pada bintang yang mengabarkan hal itu kepadanya.

**xxx**

_Karena dia adalah bintang, aku semakin cinta bintang. Karena dia indah, bintang di langit pasti selalu indah._

**.**

**- compiuto -**

**

* * *

  
**

Oke Hira, bagaimana? PUAS?

Duluan mana aku nyelesaikan requestmu dengan kau yang mengerjakan challenge-ku? *PLAK!* dan ingat non, kutunggu CHALLENGE dariku dan Shina!! Kapan kau publish? Udah kelar belum?

Ah, skip aja bagian ini, diomongin di kelas juga bisa... =3=

Readers? Bagaimana? Masihkah ada typo?

Hahhaha, ga penting....

Sekedar info, dari nama-nama bintang itu, aku lihat di _software_ WinStars 2 yang kupunya....

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How about this, minna?**


End file.
